particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialists party congress, 3687
The Rildanorian Democratic Socialists (SD) party was founded in 3687, as a merger of various local and regional leftist parties in the country. The various groups decided to meet in the Rildanorian capital city of Labonne on 5 August that year, in its first party congress, to shape the new party. There were 987 participating delegates. Process It was decided before the convention began that it would last for five days, from the 5th to the 10th of August, and that in that time a name, a manifesto and a leader should have been adopted and elected, respectively. '5 August' On the 5 August 3687, the Meroixian Socialist Party, the Rildanorian Communist Refoundation, the United Left and the Labour Democrats all gathered in a conference building in Labonne, to initiate the founding congress of the new party. On the first day, they adopted the name Socialist Left, originally intended only to serve as a temporary name. However, the congress later voted to retain the name permanently. This remained the name of the party until the 3696 congress, when it was changed to Democratic Socialists. '6 August' By 6 August, the various participating parties and groups had grouped together into several factions, each with its own ideological leaning. Most of these were overlapping, and they needed at least 20 members among the 987 delegates in order to be recognised. Of all the delegates, 97 chose not to align themselves with any faction. '7 through 9 August' Following the formation of the various factions amongst the delegates, three days were spent on crafting a party manifesto, and a more specific platform. The general structure of the Democratic Socialists was set up, and rules regarding party membership and ethics surrounding it were implemented. '10 August' On the final day of the party's founding congress, the delegates of the at that point nearly completely unified Democratic Socialists party were to vote for a party leadership. As stated in the party constitution, the SD was to be led by a party chairman, a deputy chairman and an executive board consisting of 19 members; all these positions were to be elected at each party congress. The election to the party leadership took place on 10 August 3687 between 5 PM and 8 PM, with all the 987 official delegates eligible to vote. The voting system employed was the two-round runoff system. Leadership election There were four candidates for the first leadership election of the Democratic Socialists; three were leaders of their respective factions, while one ran without the formal support of any registered group. Nine of the 987 delegates abstained from the first round, and 54 abstained from the runoff. Aftermath The party congress ended on 10 August, after five days of convention. It resulted in the election of Vincent Achille as the first leader, formally known as chairman, of the Democratic Socialists. The new party had adopted a social-democratic platform, and placed itself on the centre-left of the political spectrum. Category:Democratic Socialists party congresses